


Switch!

by hyunsunglix



Series: Hyunsunglix Shenanigans! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Absolute shit, Carnivals and Ferris Wheels, Didn’t Proofread Much, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, M/M, Rated T Because Eye-Fucking Is Mentioned, Romance, Soul Swap/Body Switch, a little bit of crying, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsunglix/pseuds/hyunsunglix
Summary: Alternate Title(s): “Get Back Before Schedules.” & “Carnivals, Ferris Wheels, and Soul Swapping?”





	Switch!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is IMPORTANT to read before reading this story.  
> After the group figure shows out who’s in who’s body, I refer to them with italics until they tell they switch back (This may get confusing)
> 
> ex: Jisung (in italics)= Jisung in Hyunjin’s body.  
> I’m bad at explaining. Basically the ORIGINAL person is in italics. (I didn't add it at certain, ‘obvious’, points tho.)

The boys were having a blast. They had a few days off and although this was their last, they were gonna make the most of it. The group was out and about in the dorm, all doing different things. Except for Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung. The three were cuddling in Hyunjin’s bed. Hyunjin up on his phone, Felix still asleep, and Jisung lulling back to.

As a sleepy Jisung pulls the blanket more towards him, like he’s been doing for the past hour and a half, Hyunjin stretches his long leg over Felix and thrusts his foot at Jisung’s thigh, pulling the blanket back towards him.

“Hyunjin... Stop kicking me.” Jisung complains as he moved the blanket more to his side. “Stop hogging the blanket.” Hyunjin argued. “I’m only pulling it towards me ‘cause you keep pulling it towards you!” The two continued arguing while pulling the blanket towards each other. Both boys coming to a halt when a deep, rough sounding, voice sounded from between them. “Both of you stop, it’s annoying and I’m trying to sleep.”

The two let out a: ‘sorry Felix’ while frowning. The blonde betwixt the two let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and began dozing off.

His solitude only lasted for about 5 minutes before the two boys on the sides of him started again. Felix tried to ignore them as they sat up to continue their argument. Please...it had to be about 8 in the morning and he just wanted to sleep on their day off.

Felix regrets caving in and resting with the two boys. No one understands why but Jisung and Hyunjin have this fascination with Felix. They always have to smother him with love and affection, they always have to cuddle with him, they always have to give him kisses on the cheeks and forehead. Chan reasons that it’s because Felix is a lovable boy. Not a single soul could hate him.

See but Felix is just as whipped for Hyunjin and Jisung as they are for him. So when the two asked him to cuddle with pouts on their faces, Felix had _no_ choice but to say yes. This is how he’s in this position now and oh boy does he hate being a loser in love.

Felix is quickly ripped from his thoughts when the three boys somehow tumble onto the floor. The sound of their collision with the floor startled the other group mates in the living room, the other six looking at each other concerned. They all went to check up on the three boys. 

When Chan opened the door, the boys inside looked at the mess. The blanket was hanging half off the bed and half on top of them, Hyunjin was on his back with Felix flopped oddly on top of him, and Jisung was on his stomach on top of Hyunjin’s legs. “How in the….” Chan started as he looked at them.

“You three ok?” Woojin questioned walking towards the boy-pile. Hyunjin sat up a bit. He stared at Jisung on his legs for about thirty seconds before screaming, scaring Woojin who was rubbing his back. “How in the fuck am I looking at myself?!”

“Hyunjin that’s Jisung, did you hit your head?” Changbin said, concern smothering his face. Hyunjin gave him the blankest look. “Uh..I think I know what I look like.”

Seungmin eyed him weird. “Hyunjin, you’re acting weird…” Felix flips upward and looks at Hyunjin with one eyebrow raised. “Wait what? I thought...am I crazy or am I looking at myself?” He asked scratching his head. Jisung sits up and rests his head on his arms and looks at the two boys in front of him. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Chan and the other six boys look at Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung as they sat on the floor. “So...you’re telling me..and correct me if I’m wrong, but you three...switched bodies?” The three boys nodded. “And how exactly?”

“I wish I knew, Hyung. One second I was questioning my life choices and next thing you know I’m on the floor. And now I’m not me.” Jisung says shaking his head. Jeongin raises his finger. “Question.” Jisung makes a noise as a sign for him to ask. “Which one are you?” A sigh escapes the brunette. “I’m Felix.” As the others and _Felix_ turn to the other two boys they witness Hyunjin stroking his legs and Felix doing some weird .. vocal exercise. “Those two seem to be enjoying this.” Chan states as he squats next to Jisung, read: _Felix_. The boy nods. 

“So if _Felix_ is Jisung then _Hyunjin_ is Felix? And _Jisung_ is Hyunjin?” The boys nod to Chan’s conclusion. _Hyunjin_ speaks up, “Ok but my voice is super deep! It’s cool!” _Jisung_ pitches in about how crazy tall he is now, saying things like, “You’re never getting your body back, Hyunjin!” and then laughing like a madman. The Stray Kids boys are amused by how happy they are with the switch, they turn to _Felix_ who looks sleepy and bored. The boy remains silent.

_Jisung_ starts whining and complaining when _Felix_ doesn’t say anything. “What do you want me to say, Ji? I’m glad I got shorter?” _Jisung_ whines again, “Talk about how good of a rapper I am or something!” _Felix_ face palms. “That’s you! I’m not gonna be as good of a rapper as you just because I’m in your body. That’s not how this works. Only thing that changes are physical features and apparently our voices too.” The last bit makes _Hyunjin_ nod rapidly. 

“Wait!” _Jisung’s_ face begins reddening. “As much as I’m in love with how tall I am..what am I supposed to do about going to the bathroom?” There’s a few moments of silent before realization hits both _Hyunjin_ and _Felix_ and their faces go a vibrant red. The rest of Stray Kids laugh at their embarrassed faces. As Chan comes back to reality he states with a bit of a giggle. “While that _is_ a problem. What are we going to tell the manager? As well as, what are we going to do about our performance at Music Bank tomorrow?”

“Yes, that does pose a problem.” Minho, who hasn’t done anything this whole time but stare at _Felix,_ says, moving oddly close to the boy in Jisung’s body _. Felix_ backs up a bit as Minho stares into his eyes. “This is so bizarre. I thought things like this only happened in fictional stories.”

“Yeah...why exactly are you so close?” _Felix_ asked, obviously embarrassed by the closeness of the member. _Hyunjin_ and _Jisung_ both notices _Felix’s_ state. “Is this flirting?” _Hyunjin_ questions turning his head to _Jisung._ The boy in Hyunjin’s body nods. _Hyunjin’s_ mouth forms an o. He freezes, then rapidly turns to Minho. “Hyung, stop eye fucking Felix. Thank you.” The ‘thank you’ comes out a tad bit sassily.

“Kids calm down. You guys can flirt all you want when we fix our current problem.” Woojin nods to Chan’s statement, “We’ve gotta get you three back.” Two of the three mentioned boys whine. “Can’t we enjoy being in each other’s bodies…” _Jisung_ says. “That sounds like a great idea! I’m with that.” _Hyunjin_ agrees. “Sounds like you guys can enjoy it, _Until_ we figure out how to get you back because _obviously_ you can’t stay like that.” Woojin gives the two problem kids a look that says, “Am I Clear?”. They nod in agreement.

_Felix_ shivers, “Let’s figure it out fast. I’m scared of what they’re gonna do.”

“They’re?” _Hyunjin_ questions while holding his heart in mock hurt. “ _I’m_ in your body Felix!”

“Yeah that’s _why_ I’m scared.” The mentioned boy mumbles. _Hyunjin_ hears him and whines out a “hey!”

“If anything _I_ should be the one worried. You don’t have the embodiment of a bad idea in your body.” _Jisung_ sends an offended look to _Hyunjin_ and _Hyunjin_ does the same towards _Felix_ when the boy says, “Haha...yes I do.”

The day is half-way through and utter chaos it has been as the gang researches ways to change their members back.

Earlier, _Jisung_ dragged _Hyunjin_ and _Felix_ outside and Seungmin was assigned to babysit them. “Channie hyung made me come with you three.” he tells _Jisung_ , who started complaining the minute he saw him leaving the dorm with them. “Woojin hyung also told me to go. Not because he’s worried about you or _Hyunjin_ but because he’s worried about _Felix_ and his body.” _Hyunjin_ huffs out with his arms crossed, “I’m not a troublemaker..” he mutters like a five year old. Like literally putting a ‘W’ in ‘troublemaker’. _Jisung_ coos at the boy and pinches his cheek, “I love my life!”

_Jisung_ couldn't hate his life more. His, actually Hyunjin’s, long limbs were always in the way. He felt like he had no control over his body. _How does the sentient tree do it.._

But that’s not even his biggest problem. _Jisung_ wanted to hang out his bestfriends, read: crushes, but Seungmin came and third wheeled. Even worse because _Jisung_ wanted to do something fun. Instead they went to the library to try and find some books about body switching. “You’re not going to find anything about it. Like Minho hyung said, body switching only happens in fictional stories.” the boy complained. _Felix_ shot him a look, “How exactly did we do it then?”

_Hyunjin_ smirks when he sees _Jisung_ get flustered. “..b-because we’re special! I don’t know…” Behind him, _Hyunjin_ is sniggering and _Jisung_ stomps his foot ready to attack when _Felix_ holds his shoulder. _Jisung_ melts at the way _Felix_ is holding him back. “Ji..if you get us kicked out of the library I _will not_ , and I repeat, I _will not_ be giving you attention for a whole two weeks. Do I make myself clear?” The love _Jisung_ was feeling is immediately replaced with fear by the tone of _Felix’s_ voice. Maybe he’s more scared ‘cause the threat is coming out of _his_ mouth.

Seungmin went somewhere deep in the library the minute he thought _Jisung_ was gonna cause a scene so as _Jisung_ wanted, it’s just the three. “Let’s ditch the nerd.” He suggests but immediately gets his idea rejected by _Felix_ . _Jisung_ sighs out of legitimate frustration. He just wanted to enjoy a day with his not boyfriends but it was all ruined due to him and _Hyunjin_ fighting. He almost wants to cry by how annoyed he is. _Hyunjin_ turns around from the bookshelf he’s scanning when he hears the slightest sniffle. Immediately his ‘loving mode’, as he calls it, is switched on. 

“Sungie? You alright?” _Hyunjin_ asks pulling said boy in for a comforting hug. _Jisung_ nods and hides his face in _Hyunjin’s_ shoulder due to _Hyunjin_ now being shorter than him. The brunette in Hyunjin’s body feels quite embarrassed that hes crying over such a trivial thing. 

It doesn’t take long for _Felix_ to notice the two. He walks over to them and back hugs _Jisung_ . “H-Have I been being...too mean today? I..I’m sorry Sungie it’s just that I’m tired and I just wanted to lay in bed with you two all day but it got ruined.” _Jisung_ shakes his head leaning off of _Hyunjin_ , “I’m being dramatic, Lix..It’s just that I’ve also wanted to spend all day with you two and even though it got ruined, we’re out of bed and could’ve done other things but those plans got busted. It’s frustrating but maybe that’s just me being selfish.”

“You're not being selfish.” _Hyunjin_ smiles reassuringly. _Felix_ nods, “If you really want to do something fun on our last day off.. I’m not opposed to it.” 

Before _Jisung_ could respond the two boys started smothering his tear covered face in kisses. The two having to get on the tips of their toes of course. Beside them they can hear a gagging sound. “Ok lovebirds let’s go. I think I found something.” Seungmin states immediately walking away from _that_ to check out the book.

 _Jisung’s_ annoyingly chipper now that he’s got his kisses and as _Hyunjin_ and _Felix_ begins walking away, he grabs their shoulders to turn them around. With a beet red face, the boy leans in and gives the two a kiss on the corner of their mouths. This prompts both boys to also blush not without a grin on their faces though.

“Seungmin, this is a fictional book?” Changbin questions in confusion. “Well duh. Like Minho hyung said: It only happens in fictional stories. So why not look in a fictional story to see how they got back. Luckily I actually found a book about two characters switching bodies. Chan grabs the book and thanks Seungmin, “I’ll read it as fast as I can, but uh, where’s the lovebirds?”

Seungmin heads to his room as he says nonchalantly, “Dunno. Lost them at an intersection.”

“Oh ok.”

“Wait a minute!”

The ‘lovebirds’ were at a carnival that _Jisung_ spotted. _Felix_ agreed to them going instead of going back with Seungmin because he told _Jisung_ they could hang out, just the three of them, for a bit.

He was beaming at the thought of how beautiful everything would look once it got dark and the lights cut on. “Let’s not leave too early..is that ok?” He treads carefully. “Ok but we can’t be here too long.” _Felix_ responds moving to the right of him and taking his hand, _Hyunjin_ does the same on his left. With their hands intertwined, the boys go deep into the carnival.

 _Jisung_ had explained a bit later, he wanted to stay just until it got dark. The other two were confused but didn’t question it.

And as nighttime rolled around, the lights of all the rides and such turned on. _Jisung_ immediately jumped up from the bench, leaving the bit of funnel cake he had behind. He pulled his not boyfriends to a certain spot where the lights illuminated just right and snapped a picture. _Hyunjin_ and _Felix_ looked at him amused. _Jisung_ slipped over to them. “Mind getting one of me?”

They took more pictures and even asked someone to take a picture of all of them together. The girl and her friends didn’t know who they were but complimented them, saying how good they looked with the lighting. The boys thanked them, for the kind words and for the pictures. “O-One. One more thing before we go.”

“Jisung...you won us too many stuffed animals to be going on any rides.” _Hyunjin_ complained. “Just the Ferris Wheel! It’s mandatory to do that on a date.” He was ahead of them and pulling their arms but the two seen how his ears got red. _Hyunjin_ and _Felix_ both got embarrassed at the word, ‘date’.

They were slowly moving up the Ferris Wheel, _Jisung_ was looking out the window as they went up. He sighed. The two boys looked at him concerned. “Got something on your mind, Sungie?” _Hyunjin_ asked.

“Even though...this day got ruined by _this_ . I’m glad that we got to do this. I’m glad that I got pictures to not just remember this odd event but to also remember this amazing day I had with you two. The..” He trailed off, covering his face. He was afraid to tell them how he feels, afraid of rejection. The boys encouraged him to finish. “Y-You two..the..the loves of my life..” The last bit came over very silent but the carrier they were in was quieter. The two heard it _Jisung’s_ brain reminded him. When no one said anything _Jisung_ panicked. “Uh, forget it… it was a joke..”

As their carrier neared the top, _Felix_ spoke up. “Ji, look at us.” The boy hesitated but did so. He looked into his own eyes which were so bright, beaming with happiness. “Ji, I love you too. and I’m sure _Hyunjin_ does too.” said boy nodded rapidly, “I love you two so much. I thought I made it obvious.” _Jisung_ couldn’t be happier as the two boys smothered by stuffed animals smiled at him. He leapt toward them to engulf them in a hug. “I love you two. I love you two. I love you two so much!”

They all closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of each other. Their carrier hit the top of the Ferris Wheel and everything seemed to slow down as fireworks popped in the back. Jisung pulled back after kissing the two boys on the forehead.

Everything blurred. When _Jisung_ was finally able to see it seemed as though the Ferris Wheel started going down. It took him a few seconds before he realized that he was looking at _Hyunjin_ . At Hyunjin! Not at himself and _Felix_. “We’re back...We’re back!” Jisung cheered happily. Felix and Hyunjin noticed it too and cheered along with him. The three boys’ carrier hit the bottom and the ride stopped. The worker opened their door and they rushed out happily.

Jisung skipped happily, “I don’t know how. But we’re back!” Hyunjin nodded. “It feels odd now that I’m not looking at myself. Felix agreed to the statement.

“Ah..so..” Felix started while they were walking to the exit gate, the two boys around him quieting down. “Uh..does this mean-“ The sound of a phone ringing perfectly scared them and perfectly interrupted Felix. “Ah it’s Channie hyung.”

He answered the phone, “...Hyung calm down we’re at a nearby carnival… I know it’s a bit late we’re on our way back right now… oh did you? okay, we’re coming as fast as possible.”

Jisung raised a brow. “Hyung says he found a way to switch us back, why don’t we surprise him?” Felix mused. Hyunjin and Jisung agreed with laughs.

The walk back to the dorm wasn’t far. During the bit of silence on their tread back, Jisung spoke up, “Lix, what were you gonna say before Hyung called?” The boy smiled, “Ah I almost forgot. I was gonna ask if this means that we’re boyfriends now. Asking because I would very much like that.” Jisung leans forward to look at him from the side of Hyunjin. “Of course! Hyunjin?” Hyunjin shifted their hands so that their fingers we’re intertwined. “Yeah. I would like that.”

Chan held his head in his hands. “I was worried, Seungmin said he lost you guys at an intersection and he just _didn’t_ care!” Seungmin snickered at that. “I’m glad that you’re ok. Let’s get on with testing this alright?” Felix held a hand out stopping Chan. “Hyung. It’s me, Felix.” 

“Yes, of course Hyunjin.” Chan amused.

“No really. We’re back to normal.” Chan raised an eyebrow and Woojin just shook his head. “They switched back Channie.” The three nodded.

“You just …randomly switched back?” Jeongin asked just as confused as Chan. “Yeah. We were on a Ferris Wheel and the fireworks went off and everything seemed so slow, next thing you know, I wasn’t looking at myself anymore but at Hyunjin’s face that was _very_ close.” Jisung beams.

“Oh! Well ...that’s good. I speed read that book for no reason but, you guys are normal and that’s all that matters.”

Minho eyes them. “The mood between you three have changed and you guys look like you have something to say.” They nod but don’t say anything. Minho nods back, “I see. I thought it was already like that they way you guys act towards each other.”

“Hyung? Spill! What’s this unspoken thing you guys got going on?” Jeongin asks with a whiny tone. “They’re dating now.” He states simply. The three boys nodded in confirmation. “O-Oh..” The Hyunsunglix trio tells the full story of changing back as well as how they got together.

“That’s not unexpected.” Changbin says, “I’m tired. Glad you three got your shit together. Goodnight.” and with that he leaves the living room. Followed by Seungmin, Woojin, Minho and Jeongin (Chan tells him go to bed). They all congratulated their relationship as well as thank that they’ve changed back.

Chan congratulates them as well. “Everyone seemed to expect this but this is a surprise to me. I knew Ji had a thing for you two as he never shuts up about it but I never thought he’d act on it. Good for you, Ji.” Jisung huffs, offended. “I’m joking kiddo. Take your stuffed animals and yourselves and head to bed now, ok? We’ve got a _day_ ahead of us tomorrow.” With that Chan takes his leave. The three gives each other goodnight kisses before separating and heading to bed like the rest of the members. They agreed not to sleep with each other for a while in fear of that happening again.

As Jisung lays in bed, he thinks about how maybe them changing bodies wasn’t just some coincidence but something done by a God of Love to push them together. No matter what it was though, he’s content with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, yes i’m a SHIT writer I KNOW. Also I know this story was probably so CONFUSING to read but like..
> 
> Also there’s certain skz videos I never watched so idk who rooms with who. Basically I tried avoiding that.


End file.
